Adventures In Picnicking
by JRavenTheFangirl
Summary: Artemis is going on a picnic with Holly, the twins, Butler, Juliet and Mulch. But he has another reason for this unusual event... he wants to talk to Holly about what happened between them while time traveling. Hopefully nobody will interrupt them... but, as with all Fowl's adventures, hopes never last. SPOILERS FOR BOOK 6! AxH, no lemons, written also by Cynthia Darling
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this was written by Cynthia Darling and I, so I don't take all the credit.**

**5/1/14 EDIT: I don't take credit for the picture either. It's by Arty-the-Puppeteer. I just love it. Second chapter will be up whenever we finish writing. Comment, compliment, critique, love, hate. Review and enjoy! :) J & Cynthia Darling**

"Mother," said Artemis. He was standing in his mother's bedroom, hands behind his back professionally, even though he was just talking to family. It was a habit he couldn't knock off. Kind of like calling his mom "mother" against her wishes. He'd never informed her of something like this, and had had no plans to. But, nether-the-less, he was. "I am going on a picnic with my, ahem, friends. And I am not certain if it will be appropriate for Myles and Beckett."

"And why would it not be appropriate, Arty?" questioned Angeline Fowl, her eyes sparkling with teasing humor. "Unless you're planning something with Holly?"

Artemis refused to blush, yet he did. When you were as pale as he was you're skin screamed your emotions. And his mother was joking, how could she possibly know that he wished to talk to Holly about what happened when they time travelled?

"No, Mother," Artemis lied. Before he could lie easily and have no qualms. But now that he had a conscious he had some difficulty lying, particularly to his mother.

Angeline chuckled, leaning her head back on the pillow. "Alright, then. Have fun!"

Artemis nodded, still flushed, and stiffly turned to exit the room. He hoped his red cheeks would return to his normal tone by the time Holly, Butler and everyone else would see him.

When Artemis came downstairs, Butler noticed something seemed off about his young principal. Nervous in fact, which is not a word you would generally associate with Artemis Fowl.

"Artemis," said Butler in his deep, gravely voice. "Are you okay?"

Artemis turned his head towards his bodyguard, "Yes, I am fine. Why wouldn't I be? I am not shot in the head." Inside Artemis was slightly worried, had his emotions been that noticeable? Before he was able to keep his feeling hidden and in check, but Artemis was also able to lie before as well. What if Mulch noticed his nervousness and said something, that would be the type of thing Mulch would do.

Butler remained unconvinced, "If you say so, we need to go now. The Fowls have always been punctual. Let's not make this day any different."

"Let me get Myles and Beckett, I am supposed to be taking care of them while Father is out and Mother is having 'me time' as she put it," said Artemis.

But, instead of walking upstairs to get the twins, the twins came to him. Myles was first, dashing down the stairs with Beckett nipping at his heels! But both of them tackled Artemis at the same time, knocking him to the ground and shaking him roughly.

"When are we going to go?" whined Myles.

"R-Right now. Now get off me!" Artemis grunted.

Butler chuckled, and received a glare from his principal. He tried to scowl again.

Just then Holly Short walked in, much to Artemis' embarrassment. When Holly saw the twins dog piling on Artemis, she tried (and failed) to stifle her laughter.

Holly crouched down to Artemis' face with a flicker of amusement in her eyes. Artemis saw this and knew what would most likely happened next.

"Oh, Arty Boy," she crooned. "Having a little trouble are we?" Holly delighted in pointing out when Artemis was in a pinch he couldn't get out himself, as it so rarely happened.

"Yes," replied Artemis testily. "That's why I have Butler around." Honestly, the nerve of people making fun of him, he was genius for goodness sakes! He had only helped the People avert a crisis several times.

Seeing that as his cue, Butler stepped forward and picked the twins up by their shirt.

"No fair!" Beckett cried. "We were jump, jump, jumping on Artemis!"

"Simple-toon," sighed Myles, the twin that inherited Artemis' smarts.

Holly chuckled at Myles's words. "He's so much like you it's unfortunate... but anyways, are we all ready to go picnicking?"

"My sister and Mulch need to be here, I think," Butler said.

"Here!" cried a female voice from above. They all looked up and saw Juliet running down the stairs, blonde hair flying in a French braid behind her. She landed next to her older brother, and leaned her elbow on his shoulder.

The LEP captain smiled. "Great. Now all we need is Mulch."

Juliet's smile disappeared and she groaned. "Do we HAVE to take Mulch? He'll attract flies. That's not good for the food."

"What about me attracting flies?" Mulch popped his head through the door. "Because I don't know if you smelled the twins lately."

Butler gave a low rumble that was actually a chuckle. "Nothing, just my sister and her graceful comments."

Juliet stuck her tongue out at Butler, if it was anyone else she would have busted out some fancy wrestling move. "_Whatever, Dom,_ you're just jealous that I will outlive you."

This startled Butler. "What? How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Statistically speaking, Juliet is right," said Artemis. "You are nearly two decades-"

"And that's enough genius talk for one afternoon," interrupted Holly. "Time we go on our picnic!"

Butler nodded gratefully at Holly. "Yes, thank you."

Artemis almost chuckled for once in his life, and started to walk to the door after the twins.

Nearly ten minutes later, they arrived at their destination. When they stepped out of the car, the sun immediately pounded them, filling them with warmth. Juliet enjoyed it, but Artemis was missing his computer already. This was mostly from having a black blazer on; he felt like he was in a microwave.

"I'm boiling," Artemis muttered, sincerely hoping no one would hear him.

But Holly's elf ears did. "If you're so hot, why don't you take your blazer off? On second thought, why did you come in a suit at all?"

"Holly, did you just call Artemis _hot_?" Juliet asked, delighted. Finally, Juliet had been waiting for years to hear Holly or Artemis, whoever came first, to admit their feelings for each other.

"No-yes-well, I was just saying the-the-the temperature he was feeling," stuttered Holly, heat rising up to her cheeks. Artemis could feel the same thing happening to him.

Butler could feel a laugh coming up so he busied himself with setting up the picnic. "Juliet, everyone, come here and help!"

While everyone was distracted and walking over to Butler, Artemis whispered to Holly. "Come with me, I need to talk to you."

_Artemis needs to talk to me?_ thought Holly. _What could he possibly want to talk about, nothing has happened between...oh! That._ Holly had been hoping Artemis didn't give any thought to what happened when they time travelled. It was extremely embarrassing when Foaly managed to find out and mercilessly teased her about it.

"Um, we should really help Butler," said Holly.

Artemis rolled his eyes, "Honestly, Miss Rule-Breaker. Since when did you care what you were supposed to do?"

Holly bristled at the nickname. Foaly had started calling her that around the office and it spread to the Mud Men. "Fine."

Artemis crooked his finger to follow him to the tree. Artemis couldn't believe he actually worked up the nerve to talk to Holly. He was so nervous about it the night before, he actually rehearsed in front of the mirror like he was some average intelligence fifteen year old.

He had told himself that he would speak like he normally would, without a single waver in his voice. But, as one half of him (the right side of his brain, most likely) had known, when they were under the tree, Artemis choked and couldn't get a single word out. His face flushed bright strawberry red, and he just stared at her, wordless. Holly, shifting her weight to one hip, waited for a conversation starter for a few seconds, then grew impatient quickly.

"Arty, what do you need?" she asked, though she knew exactly what this was about. She just hoped her suspicions were wrong.

Artemis swallowed, straightened his back, and finally worked up the nerve to speak. He tried to ignore all the voices in his head telling him that she would say she didn't like him. He, more than anyone knew that even if you had the slimmest of odds, there was still a chance.

"Holly," he said confidently, "I want to talk to you about the time we time traveled."

The captain's heart sunk; she had assumed correctly. She opened her mouth to speak, but was still deciding what to say in her head.

"Arty," she said slowly, "that was... a mistake."

"A-a mistake? It seemed kinda... passionate for a mistake." Artemis said. Inwardly he winced. Passionate? He was a criminal mastermind, a genius! Not some love struck idiot from those romance novels Juliet often read.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I was an adolescent fairy and I was really-"

Just then Juliet interrupted them. "We're going to eat soon." Then with a knowing smile, "Keep it PG guys." then left. Artemis and Holly both blushed, much to their annoyance.

"As I was saying," continued Holly. "It was a mistake. I was wired with magic and the time travel made me barely older than you in human terms. My-"

Once again they were interrupted. This time it was the twins. "Simple-toon!" said Myles in a way of greeting. "We eat soon."

"Yes, yes, Myles. Now go away, I have much to converse with Holly." Artemis told his brother. He fervently hoped this interrupting business wasn't going to become a regular thing.

"Your... girlfriend?" Beckett asked innocently.

"No!" denied Artemis, red faced. "Whoever gave you that idea?" Though Artemis already suspected who.

"Julie says so," said Beckett.

Artemis sighed, he knew it. Juliet was always teasing him about Holly. Constantly coming up with 'ship names' and asking how he felt about her.

"_Anyway_-"

"You know what?" Holly sighed, "They're right. Let's just go eat." She pushed past him before he could get another word out, desperate to escape that subject. She sat next to the twins and Juliet, and joined in the conversation sociably.

Artemis looked at them all for a minute, then walked and moved into their circle too. But he promised himself that this wouldn't be the last she heard of that. He'd talk to her the next chance he got.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: heya, next chapter is up. (Oh, NO DUH, J) Cynthia and I are working on three soon. We don't know how many chapters this is gonna be, but you'll find out, I guess. So… comment, compliment, critique, love, hate. Please review! We love your reviews!**

**Me to Cynthia: hey, anything to say?**

**Cynthia: ****thanks for the reviews! They were totally wafrawesome (wicked freaking awesome). And stay nerdy. ****And if anyone says Holly and Artemis aren't meant to be because they're different species. Just remind them how Mules came to live on this Earth.**

**EXACTLY RIGHT! So… enjoy! Become a Ravenling! :) J**

Butler was worried. Ever since the picnic Artemis wasn't himself. Oh, he ate and stuff, but he seemed more withdrawn. Not even Mrs. Fowl or the twins could get Artemis out. Butler finally decided to go up and talk to Artemis himself.

He finally found Artemis moping around the halls, and walked up behind him. He taped his principal on the shoulder, and the boy turned around. His eyes were very red, like he hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Artemis," the manservant said, "are you okay?"

"Just as fine as ever. Why do you ask?"

Butler snorted, "Fine? A rabbit should have such red eyes."

"If you didn't think I was fine in the first place, why did you ask?" asked Artemis dully.

"Because you haven't been yourself since the picnic. Do you want to play chess?" Butler asked. He knew that Artemis had a weakness for beating people in chess. Artemis had done it to himself several times.

"No." Artemis didn't want to play chess? Something was up.

Butler was going to regret this. "Do you want to make chocolate chip cookies?"

Artemis shook his head. "What? And get hit in the head with a frying pan again? I think not." Butler was relieved. Even though he wanted Artemis to get better, he didn't want to go through _that_ again.

Butler squinted suspiciously, and looked Artemis in his eyes. The boy hesitantly looked back.

"Artemis... I know when something's wrong," said the bodyguard. "Please tell me. I want to help."

Artemis gritted his teeth and whipped his body and head away. "No, you can't. There's nothing you can do."

"You don't know tha-"

"Yes I do, Domovoi!" he exclaimed, looking sharply back at his friend.

Butler stared at him, shocked. He almost never called him by his first name. This was definitely something serious...

Artemis sighed. He didn't mean to be so rash as to yell at Butler. "I'm sorry, old friend. Please, just, just go." And he turned away from Butler's line of vision.

Butler opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself. The large manservant slowly opened the door and walked into the hallway when Juliet promptly ran into him.

"Dom, whoo! Totally didn't see you there," said Juliet breathlessly. When she saw that Butler had a look of worry on his face instead of the usual scowl she asked, "Okay, what's up?"

"I don't know, Artemis isn't Artemis anymore. He doesn't come out of his room and by the looks of it, Artemis barely sleeps at all and he says there is no way I can help him," Butler explained.

Juliet shook her head. "Men. So clueless to the matters of the heart."

Butler was interested. It sounded as if Juliet knew what was wrong with Artemis. "Care to explain, sister?"

"So Artemis has been acting like this since the picnic, right?" Juliet asked for confirmation.

Butler nodded.

"Didn't you notice he seemed nervous and that he was talking to Holly by himself?" Juliet pointed out to her strong, yet clueless brother.

"Yeah, but I thought it was just about... I don't know... captain stuff."

Juliet's palm met her face in an exasperated facepalm. Then she sharply looked up at Butler, who looked extremely _stupid_ at that moment.

"No!" she hissed. "He was trying to _confess_ to her!"

"...about what?"

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT, DOMOVOI! ABOUT HIS LOVE FOR HER!" she yelled.

She, unfortunately, was a bit too loud, and Artemis poked his head in the hallway, a frightened but angry glint in his eyes. "What did you just say?" he whispered, his voice almost as stiff as his suit.

"Um, ahhh, ohhh.." Juliet was nervous, she didn't meant to be that loud. No one made a Fowl mad, especially Artemis Fowl, because a mad Fowl was bad news for everyone.

"I seem to have heard you tell Butler that I was trying to confess my nonexistent love for Holly Short," said Artemis in a dangerously low voice. Those fools. He was just trying to get the record straight with Holly. At least, that's what Artemis told himself after Holly basically rejected him.

Juliet became more confident. "Yes, you were. I heard you talking. Holly kissed you and you-"

"YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING ON A PRIVATE CONVERSATION?!" thundered Artemis. "Just because you are a Butler does not mean you are warranted to certain rights." Artemis cooled down. When you were mad you needed to channel your anger, not blow up like a buffoon.

Juliet crossed her arms and bent her torso down a bit.

"Fine, let's say you weren't. But what _were_ you talking about then, hm?!"

Artemis straightened up and tried to hide his anger and look professions. "C-Confidential."

The teenager scoffed. "Yeah, right."

Artemis narrowed his eyes. It _was_ confidential, the pain felt too raw for anyone to be told.

"It _is_ confidential. And you should not question me, Juliet. Butler, please control your sister." Artemis said, almost sounding like he used to when he was twelve.

Juliet's mouth was gaping like a fish. "Control me? But Arty-"

Artemis put up a hand to silence her. "I meant what I said. Good bye." He then proceeded to go back in his room where he would probably stay for another week.

Butler sighed, "See what I mean? Artemis isn't Artemis anymore."

"I _know_ it has something to do with Holly. Good thing I swiped this." Lying in Juliet's open palm was the fairy communicator.

Butler stared in shock. "You _stole_ this?!"

"Not _stole_, _borrowed_," she quoted with her fingers.

Butler rolled his eyes and looked away while she started to mess with it. After a minute, Holly's picture appeared on the screen. She was very surprised when she saw the blonde haired girl through the camera.

"Juliet?" the captain asked, raising her eyebrows. "How'd you get this?"

"She stole it," Butler answered for her. He couldn't be seen from Holly's side, but she heard his voice.

Juliet shot him a look. "_Borrowed_!"

Holly sighed, she had a feeling Juliet didn't contact her just so that she could see the siblings argue about ethics.

"So, what do you need, Juliet?" Holly asked. Holly hoped it wouldn't be time consuming. She had to meet Foaly to be his guinea pig..._again_.

"Oh, remember when we had the picnic?" Juliet asked innocently.

Did she remember it? Holly had been trying to forget it.

"Yes," said Holly slowly. "I remember." Where was Juliet going with this?

"So, I was just curious. What happened between you and Artemis?"

This time it was Butler who face palmed at his sister's bluntness.

Juliet gave her brother another glare. "_What_, Domovoi?!"

"Just..." he thought about saying what he had been thinking, but then turned away, slightly blushing. He realized it wasn't best to throw that kind of comeback to a trained warrior who could kill him 50 ways with her bare hands. "Nothing."

Juliet smiled. "That's what I thought!"

"Anyway," Holly interrupted, "I was just going to say, nothing happened between me and Artemis."

"Artemis and I," Butler corrected. He couldn't resist.

"SHUT UP!" both Holly and Juliet yelled.

Butler held up his hands as if to surrender and swiftly left the area. Best not to anger them any further.

"So, how about it Miss Rule-Breaker? Gonna tell me what happened between you and Arty?"

Holly squirmed inside her office. She didn't know what to say. How do you explain when a guy you may or may not have feelings for confronts you about the time when you kissed him because you had hormones running wild and were wired with magic then blew them off because you were too stubborn to admit that you like the guy because you're different species?

"So nothing really happened between you?" Juliet asked. She knew better but decided to play along, thanks to her 'eavesdropping' as Artemis and Butler called it. Though she preferred to call it 'over controlled listening'.

"Yeah, totally." Holly lied. Better than telling Juliet what really happened. Artemis was like a little brother to Juliet, and Juliet would be steaming; or extremely upset if she found out what Holly did.

Juliet was starting to get tired of Holly and Artemis saying nothing happened. They were lying straight to their teeth to her, and Juliet detested liars. Which was rather strange as she worked for Artemis before he became a decent person.

But for now, she decided to leave them alone. She'd find out later.

"Alright, alright," Juliet sighed hesitantly. "I'll leave you two alone for now."

Holly let out a sigh of relief. "Good... thank you."

"No problem. I'll talk to you later!" The older girl put on her greatest fake smile.

Holly took it and slightly smiled back. "Okay, bye." At the same time, they both closed the communicator.

Holly sighed in relief when she didn't have to be interrogated by Juliet anymore, but, unfortunately, Juliet would not give up. Juliet had the instincts of a bulldog.

"Hey! Holly!" Foaly yelled. "Time for you to test out my new simulator."

Holly groaned. Somehow, she knew that this simulation would not be as fun as the ones before.

"Miss Rule-Breaker! What's taking you so long?!" Foaly yelled. This was going to be the best simulation yet! No, it wouldn't terrify Holly. Let's just say it was a little Fowl...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hehe this is a bit shorter (I think) and the 4th one will be up VERY soon. Cause we'd written this one and I decided to end it way after we'd unknowingly written like- half the 4th chapter. But anyway… comment, compliment, critique, love, hate. **

**Cynthia: REVIEW OR DIE**

***sweat drop*enjoy! :) J**

"Okay, are you ready, Holly-Jolly?" asked Foaly, as he attached the cords and wires on her.

Holly groaned. "Enough with the nicknames! Wasn't Miss Rule-Breaker enough for you?" Despite popular belief *cough* Foaly *cough*, Holly actually liked her name.

"Ah, come on. Everyone has nicknames, " Foaly said. "Like my nickname is Supreme Awesome Tech-Master." That wasn't actually his nickname, obviously. Foaly just made it up on the spot. And he thought it was pretty catchy.

Holly made a face. "No one calls you that. I believe Artemis' nickname for you is LEP's pet geek." Frond. How she missed that silly Mud Boy. Why did everything have to become so complicated?

A teasing grin made its way on the centaur's face. "Straying on the subject of your little Mud Boy, are we? Speaking of, how was your lip lock with the boy?" Foaly managed to find out about the kiss, though he wouldn't say how, and was using it for relentless teasing and someday... blackmail.

"Can we talk about something else?" Holly said uncomfortably. "What is this simulation?"

Foaly smirked, "You'll just have to wait and see. But I warn you, it's a little Fowl."

Holly groaned. "Is that seriously the best pun you can come up with?"

Foaly shrugged. "At the moment. Sweet Hallucinations."

And for Holly, all was black.

Holly grunted "Unlikely..." though she knew no one could hear her.

Then she finally soaked in the feeling of it. This is strange... she thought. I can feel myself, but I can't... not like his usual simulators. But the captain shrugged it off. Or, as much as she could (italics) shrug with the cords attached to her like in the Matrix or something.

A minute passed and nothing out of the ordinary occurred. It was still dark all around her, although she had the atmospheric feeling of being in a room. "Well, what's going to happen?!" she yelled out. She wasn't sure if Foaly could hear her, but it was worth a shot.

Just then the darkness shattered. "That's more like it," grunted Holly. She studied her surroundings. It looked almost like...no. It couldn't be. Yet there it was.

Fowl Manor.

Holly scrambled up the hill towards the manor. Was this simulation made just to embarrass me this time? Holly wondered.

Holly walked up to the huge iron gates protecting Artemis' home. Will Artemis be different in the simulation? thought Holly. Will he be the arrogant boy again? Or grossly affectionate? By the gods, please don't let Orion be here!

"Only one way to find out," Holly said to herself and walked in the manor.

Meanwhile, Foaly was watching the screen that let him see his friend's reaction to the little surprise that he cooked up for her.

Holly got inside the massive house and looked around. It looked exactly like the real thing.

"Artemis? Butler? Juliet?" she called out. No reply. This just made Holly irritated. She knew [italic] that they were there. Foaly wouldn't just leave them out.

"Holly. Wonderful, you arrived." Artemis walked out in the hallway in his ironed designer suit.

"It is, isn't it?" Holly said cautiously. She didn't know where this simulation would go, but she could bet that she wouldn't like it.

"Where's Butler and Juliet?"

"Oh, them." Artemis waved his hand.

"Yes. Them," said Holly, her hand creeping up to her Neutrino. "Where are they?"

"I sent them away. It's so much more...romantic when we're alone," Artemis said.

Holly backed up against the wall. "Artemis, why are you acting like this?" Holly was truly scared for once in her life. Artemis never acted like this, even if it was just a simulation. And she couldn't believe Foaly would play such a cruel joke as to put...no. She couldn't say the name.

No reply.

"Artemis! Answer me!"

No answer.

"Artemis! Why won't you answer me?!"

"Why should he when he's not even here?" was the answer.

And Holly screamed.

She looked around frantically. "Foaly!" he yelled at the top of her lungs. "Foaly, what is this?!" No answer came. "Tell me now!"

In a split second, she shot into life in her chair, the Fowl manor gone. She was back at her base, panting. Foaly was staring up at a screen beside where she was sitting, grinning from ear to ear.

"What... what was the simulation for...?" she whispered. She was calming down slowly.

Foaly was still grinning like an idiot

"Foaly! Tell me _now_!" Holly was extremely impatient. Foaly designed this specifically for her. She just couldn't believe he would do something so awful.

"It wasn't meant to scare you. It was just going to show you your worst fear." said Foaly.

Holly glowered at Foaly. What an idiot, she thought snarkily. "Okay. Saying it wasn't meant to scare me, it was just going to show me my worst fear, is like saying; I'm not stupid, I'm just a moron."

Foaly winced. No one, _no one_ got on Captain Holly Short's bad side. She had a temper hog enough for a volcano.

"I didn't know your fear would be _that_. I thought it would be, I dunno. Not that." said the centaur.

Holly blew her bangs out of her face. "Yeah. I didn't know I was afraid of Orion either." She was still angry at Foaly, but that didn't mean she had to act like Root used to when he was mad.

"Oh no," Foaly said. "That was just a representation. See, the simulation shows you're not afraid of Orion, you're afraid of losing Artemis."

"I'm afraid of...losing Artemis?" Holly said hesitantly, her anger forgotten at the moment.

Foaly nodded. "Yeah. Little Arty has become such a big part of your life, you're just afraid of what will happen when he's gone."

"I guess you're right," said Holly. She never thought of it that way. Holly just assumed Artemis would be around for a long time.

"And because you're in luuuuve!" Foaly teases, reverting back to his slightly irritating self.

"Oh, shut up, Foaly!" Holly shoved the centaur into the simulation screen.

"Hey, why else would you plant one on him?!"

"I'm leaving, Foaly!"

Foaly grinned as Holly walked away. "I love my job."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: heh heh is this as fast as I'm thinking? Well, whatever. Anyway… I have nothing to say. Except that there are a TON of Frozen references in here… I mean, seriously! It's crazy. Cynthia put them in XD**

**Cynthia: ****I love Frozen! I have a poster, the soundtrack, I have it on DVD, Blueray, and Digital! And a billion other things! I love Frozen...**

**:3 well then… comment, compliment, critique, love, hate (I say that every time, don't I?). Enjoy! :) J**

Meanwhile at (the real) Fowl Manor...

Artemis just really wanted Butler to stop bothering him. Butler would come up at _least_ once, trying to engage him in some activity. Especially since Juliet told her brother that he had a crush on Holly.

Which you do, a rebellious part of him thought.

This time when Butler came up, Artemis would do something to convince Butler he was okay so that the bodyguard wouldn't bug him anymore.

Right on schedule, Butler came knocking on Artemis' door.

This time Artemis actually opened the door, much to the manservant's surprise.

"Hello, old friend," greeted Artemis with fake happiness. "I realize I have not been myself these past weeks."

Butler snorted, "That's an understatement."

Artemis ignored Butler and continued on. "Nevertheless, I am feeling better and I was quite certain we could engage in a game of chess." Artemis almost convinced himself he was back to normal. Apparently he convinced Butler as well.

Butler smiled, relieved at his newly changed attitude. "I'm very glad to hear that, Artemis. And yes, I'll play chess with you."

"Thank you."

After the board was set up, the two sat down and began their match. Artemis was white (as usual) and Butler was black. So the younger boy made the first move. Butler tried to look for a plan, but, like usual, found none.

This time, though, Artemis didn't have one.

Usually (take usually to mean always in this case) he'd think of something in an instant, and his bodyguard would never see it coming. But at this moment, his brain was dead.

Artemis Fowl the Second's brain was _dead_.

That was a definite first.

Somewhere along the way, when most pieces had been moved, Butler noticed this. Or at least suspected it. Artemis would always make several aggressive attacks, and if Butler was feeling _really_ smart that particular day or if Artemis was feeling abnormally merciful then he'd escape them. But no such attempts had been made.

He feared that Artemis's bad feeling (or whatever it was that was bothering him; teenage angst he was calling it) was back. Or it had never gone. But he had to say _something_, he figured, so he spoke up somewhere along the middle of the match.

"So, Artemis, it's a good thing you're feeling better," Butler said, trying to beat Artemis at his game.

Artemis immediately recognized what Butler was trying to do. But he had to conceal, not feel.

"It is, I don't know why I have been acting so irrational," Artemis said, trying to keep his tone as normal as possible. "I fear it's this blasted puberty."

Aha! Something to work with.

"What does puberty have to do with you shutting yourself away? Even when your brothers wanted to build a snowman," responded Butler. It was one of those days when Butler was felling intelligent. He quickly made an aggressive (and winning) move.

"What? How did you beat me?" Artemis said, astonished. How could _Butler_, of all people, beat _him_?

"Must have been puberty," said Butler smugly. Hey, he had a right to be smug. He beat Artemis Fowl at chess. And Artemis was a _Grandmaster_. "Now, are you ready to tell me the truth why you shut the door?"

Artemis gritted his teeth, clutching the fabric from his pants from beneath the table. Butler was leaning forward, staring him down. Artemis wanted to tell him... he really did. But at the same time, a little voice was yelling at him to keep it a secret. The other was screaming everything that he's ever trusted Butler with, and that everything he's trusted him with has been kept a secret. It was hard, though, to depict which voice was louder.

"I-It's true!" Artemis said hurriedly.

"What's true?"

"What Juliet said! I confessed to Holly!" He said this as fast as possibly, squeezing his eyes shut as if it would transport him to another dimension. But he stayed right where he was. And so did Butler, who was wide eyed and deeply in shock.

"You..."

"N-Not exactly... it was inferred. But I said I wanted to talk to her about the time we time traveled and she kissed me. That's kind of a confession..."

They were both silent for a minute or more; neither could tell the time. There was no clock in an awkward moment. But finally, Butler spoke up.

"Holly kissed you?"

Not the answer he was expecting.

"Well, yes. She says it's because time travel made her an adolescent fairy and was wired with magic and that it was mistaken. But it didn't really feel like a mistake." Artemis was babbling now and he knew it. But Butler was, in a way, a cross between a father and brother, and heaven forbid he should ever talk to Artemis Fowl Senior about girls.

Butler was still in shock. "You mean Holly, as in Captain Holly Short of the LEP, _kissed_ you?" Then he giggled. _Butler giggled._

Artemis folded his arms self-consciously. "Are you _laughing_?" Artemis couldn't believe it. Here he was actually talking about his feelings with his bodyguard, pouring out his soul! Yet Butler was laughing.

"Nice to know I amuse you so much."

"Oh, come on, Artemis." said Butler, wiping tears from his eyes. "I mean who, besides Juliet, would suspect that you had a crush on Holly?"

Artemis huffed, "I don't know about crush. Maybe a slight attraction."

"Which is called a crush," said Juliet walking in from the kitchen.

Artemis jumped up from his chair. Juliet knew as well? He would never live it down.

"You were eavesdropping, _again_?" Artemis growled.

"Over controlled listening," Juliet corrected. "And I already knew, remember? You yelled at me about it."

"I seem to recall," said Artemis, embarrassed. He just realized that he yelled at Juliet, Butler's little sister, in which the bodyguard was very protective of.

Butler resisted shooting his principal a glare and kept his eyes away from making contact. He decided to get back to the problem at hand. "Well... what happened once you told her?"

"She said it was a mistake, she was just in her adolescence, and she didn't mean it," Artemis sighed. His blue eyes darkened immediately, like he was reliving the memory.

Juliet switched her facial expression from mischievous to sympathetic and kneeled down on the other side of the table. She put a loving hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Arty... she'll-"

He swatted her hand away roughly and stood up. Hastily, he made his way to the door. "I don't want to talk about this."

"But Artemis-" Butler began, cut off like his sister.

"Shut up!" he snapped, almost yelling. "Don't mention it, Domovoi! Not you either, Juliet! Just pretend this conversation never happened!"

"But Artemis," Juliet persisted, "we can help!"

"There's got to be another reason she's saying no! I know she likes you," Butler continued.

Artemis waited a few second, and bore into his eyes sternly. "Butler..." he said slowly, "do... not... talk... about this..." And with that, he flew out of the room, and slammed the door behind him so hard it rang throughout the manor. Butler and Juliet were left dismayed.

"I guess you were right all along," said Butler sadly. Butler almost wished Juliet wasn't right. Who knew that Artemis Fowl, the definition of a cool head in a tense situation, could become a volcano of emotions all because of one girl? If only he could manage to get Holly to come over at the manor...

"I know what you're thinking, Butler," Juliet said, interrupting her brother's thoughts. "If only you could get Holly to come over? Well, as much as I respect Holly as a friend and soldier, she is quite possibly the most stubborn person I know."

Which was partially true. Holly _was_ stubborn. But not as stubborn as Juliet exaggerated. She just knew that if her brother tried to get Holly to come, he would somehow mess it up. No, convincing Holly to come was Juliet's job.

"I suppose," Butler said slowly. "Maybe you could convince her?"

Juliet smiled. Butler had played into her hands without realizing it. A little bit of Artemis had rubbed off on her.

"Of course brother, dearest," Juliet said with uncharacteristic sweetness. "And may I ask, how in the world did you come to the conclusion that Holly had feelings for Artemis as well?"

Juliet truly was surprised Butler came to the same conclusion she did. As Juliet was convinced that men would never understand matters of the heart.

"I just knew, Jules," said Butler, actually referring his sister by her nickname instead of actual name." A good soldier knew how to read emotion and body language. Now, about Holly coming over?"

Juliet grinned and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Dom! I'll take care of it just fine..." She winked.

His eyes grew bigger. "Uh oh... I know that look. You're going to do something really evil, aren't you?"

She laughed. "Aw, you know me so well!" She pulled out the communicator from her pocket and started punching in numbers. "Now... you need to go make up with Artemis. He yelled at you pretty badly."

"You too."

"Yeah, but he's closer to you." Juliet paused. "And he doesn't want to strangle you every second."

"Good point," Butler nodded. He stood up and started to walk to the door. "I'll go see him. Good luck getting Holly."

Juliet grinned at him. "I don't _need_ luck."

He chuckled. "Indeed." Then he left the room, intent on finding his distressed principal.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: oh dear god. All the Frozen… XD that's all Cynthia's work, but I was laughing so hard when I saw it. I DO love Frozen… it's an awesome movie. But something tells me she enjoyed it a bit more than I did…**

**Cynthia: ****Yes, there are Frozen references in this, as I am obsessed with the movie and was listening to the soundtrack as I wrote. Shout out to Ellie Horbaly (sorry if I misspelled) for giving me a basic ideas for the flashback and to betsy01freeman for helping me work out the first few details.**

…**a bit. But still, thank you Ellie and betsy01freeman for the ideas! And thanks to all the other fans of this (I'm just gonna go ahead and name them): Claraowl, ShaadiaThePrincessofWeird (I love your username), Nahajdjjsjajd (I literally just copied and pasted your name), Deep Purple Amethyst, Jdgnhhshbdnhs.**

**We love you all! *blows out kisses* So… comment, compliment, critique, love, hate. Review! Enjoy! :) J&Cynthia**

"Artemis!" Butler cupped his hands around his mouth. "Artemis, I need to talk to you!"

The bodyguard hoped that Artemis wouldn't be too angry. After all, in a way, Artemis was a bit like a brother toy him.

"Go away!" Butler heard Artemis childishly call from his room. And if Butler wasn't mistaken, he also heard faint sniffling. Could it be possible that the great criminal mastermind was..._crying_?

Butler formed a fist and knocked on the door, "Artemis? Please, I know you're in there."

"Yes, of course I am in here." Artemis snapped. Honestly. Maybe he should give his bodyguard a prize for being so obvious. "Where else would I be?"

"People are asking where you've been."

Artemis sighed, why was Butler acting so bizarre? "No, they're not. I only just got here fifteen minutes ago."

"I'm right out here for you, just let me in."

Artemis couldn't figure out for once. Why was Butler, his tough as nails bodyguard, being unusually-what's the word? Ah, gentle.

The teenager whipped the door open to face the massive manservant. "Butler, just come in. I can't stand that stuff you were saying."

"Yes, Artemis," said Butler seriously and he stepped in his principle's room.

Artemis threw his face in his pillow, and, from what the bodyguard could see, it was soaked beneath him. That confirmed Butler's suspicions about his master crying. But he didn't dare mention it and sat on the edge of his bed. He put a hand on the boy's head, softly stroking his raven hair just to let him know he was there. Artemis let him.

Both of them were silent, just basking in each other's comfort and company, for a few minutes. Then Artemis sniffed and talked softly.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," he whispered.

That'd already been forgotten by the bodyguard. "Don't apologize. It's perfectly fine."

Artemis smiled, though Butler couldn't see. Then he turned his head to the side, the side facing the door, to speak clearer. "I can't believe this..." he murmured. "Me, Artemis Fowl the Second, is _crying_." He added, "And over something as stupid as_ love_."

Butler smirked when he heard the word "love" associated with Holly, but held his tongue. "Love isn't stupid, and, quite obviously, you know that."

The boy nodded. "Nothing so stupid could hurt so bad..." He sighed. "I just wish it could be..."

Domovoi nodded. "Indeed."

Artemis twisted his face even more to look up at him. "Have you ever been in love, Butler?"

The question had never been asked; he hadn't really ever been interested in his bodyguard's (previous) love life. But now he was. One, because they were on the subject anyway. Two, because he wanted to talk about someone else's situation with relationships beside his own.

"Once, I suppose," remembered Butler sadly. "A long time ago when I was a little older than you."

Artemis sat up straight, eager to hear Butler's story and to forget his own, ahem, girl problems as Juliet would put it.

"Do you mind telling, old friend? Or is the memory too painful?"

Butler took a deep breath, shook his head no, and plunged into the story.

_Flashback_

Seventeen year old Butler was just standing in front of Madame Ko's Academy. Standing...and staring at a gorgeous redhead by the name of Lilac Bloom. Oh, no. Butler most certainly was _not_ a creepy stalker, Butler was just completely in love with Lilac Bloom.

Butler wasn't sure whether or not he should tell Lilac. After several debates with himself, Butler finally decided to tell her. After all, when he became a bodyguard for a Fowl (or someone else if there wasn't a Fowl to guard), he would have to do all kinds of crazy things that were way harder than talking to a girl.

Lilac was leaning against a pillar, smiling down at the open book she was reading. She let out a laugh when her eyes cross a part, and it made Butler blush very hard. He wanted to be with her... so badly. Seeing her joy gave him a burst of energy, so he straightened his back to look confident, lifted his chin, and walked over to her.

She looked up from her book, closed her finger in it to save the page, and smiled more. He stood in front of her, now looking now. He was a foot and a half above her(not as tall as he was a few years later) but she was on the tall side too. More than the other girls, anyway.

"Hi, Domovoi," she greeted casually. "What's up?"

Great, Butler thought. I _thought_ I had it... I did...

His confidence was gone, and only nervousness was left. His hand rubbed the back of his neck, and he was afraid that she would notice him almost sweating with anxiety.

"H-Hi, Lilac," he chuckled. "P-Pretty day, isn't it?"

The redhead just nodded, her lips still curved, and looked around. Like he'd said, the sun was shining beautifully. A gentle breeze blew by both of them, but not too chilly as to make them shiver. "Very," she agreed. "Not many days like this as of recently..."

"Y-Yeah..." She looked even prettier when the sun hit her hair just right.

Suddenly, Butler got an extreme burst of confidence. He was a _Butler_! Descended from a top notch line of bodyguards. He could do this.

"Lilac," said Butler. "I know this is insanely crazy and we're only seventeen, but I love you." Quick and easy just like that, like pulling of a bandaid.

Butler wasn't sure what he was expecting. Fireworks, maybe. Lilac shrieking with joy. Anything. Just not what was about to happen.

She stared into his eyes at first, but then looked away. A blush spread onto her cheeks and all around her face, and her jaw began to tremble.

"Y-You..." she whispered. She couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze, though he was trying to make contact between them. "D-Domovoi... that's..." she swallowed, "sweet, and... I'm, I'm honored, but..."

When she said that last word, the events next to come were obvious. Butler didn't want to hear anymore. His tears had heard enough, and were coming out rapidly. "I-It's okay," he said. He forced himself to smile. "I understand."

Lilac's lips quivered up slightly, and she finally looked back at him. But he'd turned away. "I'm sorry... really."

It was genuine, and Butler knew that. But it couldn't and wouldn't stop him from crying. "I believe you. And it's okay. Really."

"G-Good... I still like hanging out with you. You're a cool guy."

"Thanks..." He gulped when the first tear came down his cheek. He didn't want her to see him like this, so he whipped his head away and started to walk in the other direction. She might've called back, but he wouldn't have heard it.

With his jacket sleeve, he wiped his soaking eyes and face, but his mouth tasted bitter and he felt like poison had gotten into his eyes because they just stung and bled more tears. His pace picked up and he started to jog, which turned into a sprint. He wanted to run away... to fall off the face of the Earth and never return. But every second his body seemed to die and jolt awake again, but feel even more awake each time. Because every time his heart died with his confession, he knew he was alive, though it hurt.

Eventually he was out of earshot and out of sight. He didn't know what to do now... but he knew he had a job to do. Love would have to wait. Butler didn't know how long that would be, but long enough for him to get over Lilac. If that time ever came.

"And that's that," said Butler simply. It still felt painful years later.

"Butler, Domovoi," Artemis was speechless. He couldn't think of anything to say.

Then finally, "I guess I'm in the same boat you were."

Butler sighed. Since when did being a bodyguard mean having to talk about feelings?

"True. We got the same _reaction_. The only difference is that Holly _does_ return your feelings."

Artemis laughed ruefully. "Of course. That is exactly why she told me the kiss was a mistake and refused to talk about. Oh, and don't forget the implication that she just wants to be friends. But noooo, those hopes were dashed too when things become extremely awkward between us."

Butler shook his head. Some people just ate ice cream and watched cheesy romance movies. Not Artemis Fowl. He reverted back to his former, cynical personality.

"Artemis, _listen_. I know I'm no Juliet, but for the first in forever I finally understand."

"Old friend, perhaps you should get a mental checkup. You have been acting rather strange lately."


	6. End

**A/N: THIS IS THE END! (What'chu want, son? (song reference)) But seriously, this is the LAAASSTT chapter. :D If Cynthia and I come up with another fanfic idea we might write together again… but for this, particular story, this is the last chapter! Have fun!**** Now I get to say… for the last time… comment, compliment, critique, love, hate. And… REVIEW! Enjoy! :) J**

**Cynthia: Final chapter, I'm as sad as I hope you are that this is ending. I had a lot of fun writing this with Raven. I hope you enjoyed our writing. Now, you may read!**

While Butler was talking to Artemis, Juliet was calling Holly on the communicator.

Holly's surprised face popped up on the screen. "Juliet, I'm a little worried. Why do you keep taking this?"

"Because I'm a kleptomaniac," said Juliet very seriously, but she giggled in her mind. She always wanted to say that to some sort of authority.

"What?!"

"Holly, relax," Juliet said. "I'm not really a kleptomaniac. I never even gave this back in the first place."

Holly relaxed immediately. Her friend wasn't a thief after all. "So, what's the occasion? Why are you calling?"

"What? I can just call you?" Juliet said in mock surprise. "A friend can't just call a friend to talk?"

Holly's face was stern. "Juliet, what do you want?"

Juliet sighed, then chuckled. "Alright, alright. I want you to come over."

"Why?"

"Because... I stole Fluffins!"

Holly's eyes widened and a look of sheer terror washed over. "WHAT?!"

Juliet crossed her arms best she could with the communicator in one hand and lifted her chin up higher. "Yeah, that's right! And you have to come over to get him."

The captain thought for a minute, then gritted her teeth in annoyance. "Fine!" The screen went dark.

In a matter of minutes, Holly came stomping in the Fowl household. How dare someone steal my Fluffins, Holly thought angrily.

"WHERE IS MY CAT, JULIET?!" Holly screamed. "Where is my CAT?!"

Woah. Holly was way more attached to Fluffins than Juliet ever thought.

"Um, I have Fluffins. She's in a-uh secret chamber that only I can get into," said Juliet, making it up as she went along.

"Well, get Fluffins out!" Holly exclaimed impatiently. She _really_ wanted her stuffed cat back.

"Follow me," said Juliet wickedly and started walking up the flight of stairs. Holly followed her willingly, unable to detect the gleam in Juliet's eyes and tone of voice, as she wanted her cat so very desperately.

They walked through the hallway, and heard voices from behind a door. Holly knew whose room this was; Artemis's. But she figured out the plan much too late when Juliet grabbed her shoulder, opened the door, and shoved her in. And there Holly stood, wide eyed and blushing in the presence of Butler and Artemis, obviously deep into a conversation.

The three stared at each other awkwardly in silence. Juliet was outside, pressing her ear against the door to hear what they were going to say.

"H-Holly..." whispered Artemis. "W-What are you...?!"

"I'm sorry," exhaled the captain, smiling nervously. "Juliet's an evil person."

Butler gritted his teeth. "Juliet, you need to tell me when you're going to have her meet him! Now is not the time!"

Artemis gaped at Butler in disbelief. "You planned this?!"

Butler, despite being an intimidating man himself, squirmed under the steady glare Artemis was aiming at him.

"In a way, yes. I was supposed to, I don't know-what's the word?"

"Reconcile!" Juliet yelled from the other side of the door.

Artemis gave an annoyed sigh and yanked over the door. Juliet fell from her position in a heap.

"Over controlled listening again, Juliet?" Artemis said icily. Honestly. There was no privacy in this manor.

"_Anyway_, after I did that, Juliet was going to convince Holly to come." Butler finished explaining. Butler knew being a bodyguard for a Fowl would be more than imaginable hard job, but since when did being a bodyguard mean having to help your principle make up with his kinda/kinda not girlfriend?

Artemis rubbed his temples. "Why on heaven and earth...would you that?"

Artemis sighed, he should have known something would happen. Artemis walks out of the room after Butler and Juliet try to convince him that Holly has feelings for him as well. Then Juliet is left alone in a room with Butler, Butler goes up to Artemis' room and starts being oddly sentimental. You don't have to be a genius (which he was) to know something was up.

Juliet staggered up to her feet again, wisely away from Artemis. "_Because_ you two need to make up. You just can't have a fight with your girlfriend and leave it unresolved."

Holly seemingly choked on air while Artemis sputtered with frustration.

"My girlfriend? Holly most certainly is _not_ my girlfriend!"

Juliet sighed. She knew this was going to be hard. This was Artemis Fowl for goodness sakes! Heaven forbid it should ever be easy with Artemis.

"Okay, okay. Holly isn't officially your girlfriend, but you want her to be, no?"

"No," said Artemis for the sake of Holly, regaining his composure. Juliet was like the big sister he never had. By that, it meant Juliet drove him crazy, but had a good idea once in a blue moon.

Holly looked, confused at Artemis. "What do you mean? You said..."

She tried to catch his gaze, but only ended up making him turn away, like scaring a mouse and making him skittish. "Being a boyfriend is too much work. I have enough on my plate just being frenemies with the LEP and my criminal activities. I won't have the time nor the right personality."

Everyone was silent until Holly broke it. "Then why'd you say...?"

Artemis, for one of the first times in his life, _blushed_. "I didn't think it through."

Suddenly, the entire room burst out _laughing_. Even the walls seemed to laugh at him. He flushed a million times brighter, but partially with anger.

"Artemis Fowl the great didn't think it _through_?!" cried Juliet.

Artemis' face flushed. He didn't think, he didn't _think_. Artemis never thought when Holly was around, at least not clearly. It was like his feelings for her was an open door to all those emotions he tried to hide.

"I know why!" Juliet cried, breaking Artemis out of his thoughts. "Because love is an open door!"

Hmmm, that was rather clever, thought Juliet. Seeing how Artemis detests Disney. Which was lost on Juliet, how can you hate Frozen? Best. Movie. Ever!

Butler sighed and shook his head, "I am never letting you watch a Disney movie again."

Juliet had been singing Disney songs all week when she wasn't messing with Artemis and his life. Butler just wanted her to learn some new songs.

Unfortunately, Butler had picked some lyrics up from them. If Juliet ever found out he'd be teased about it until he fell off the face of the Earth. Artemis as well, though teasing and taunting from Artemis came in a much more subtle way than it from Juliet. While she would burst into a busy room and shout at the top of her lungs "Domovoi knows the lyrics to Let It Go!" (As well as forgetting his first name couldn't be mentioned in the first place), Artemis would randomly reference it, grin at Butler and say "But, of course, you understand that, do you not?" To his pain and Artemis's pleasure, his master's way was much more effective.

Juliet shot her brother a glare, and he did his best to ignore it. He'd gotten way more of those in the past day or so than needed. She scoffed. "Like I'd listen to that..."

Butler shrugged. She was right.

Artemis heaved an exasperated sigh. "Moving on," he began, "it not because of that! And it won't ever be!"

Holly became angry. Very angry. Last week, Artemis was all like, doh. The kiss wasn't a mistake, blablabla! He didn't actually say it like that, of course, but it made Holly feel better to make Artemis sound like an idiot in her mind.

"Artemis, get your facts straight," snapped Holly. "You either..."

Holly trailed off, she just realized what she was about to say was extremely awkward.

"Want to date you or not?" Juliet supplied with a devilish grin. Everything is awesome, thought Juliet. This is totally a dream come true!

Artemis was at lost for words. Did he want to...date (for lack of better word) Holly? Sure, he liked her. It was just...oh, so complicated! Since when did he become a pubescent volcano of uncertain emotions?

Unfortunately, Artemis said that last part out loud.

"Artemis," said Butler uncertainly. "Did you just say 'pubescent volcano of emotions'?" Why, oh why, did Artemis make his job so much harder by falling apart? Butler honestly would have preferred them making...chocolate chip cookies.

And that was saying something!

Artemis's flush widened, but he cleared his throat and stood up straighter. "Y-Yes. Fortunately, this distraction doesn't take away my ability for description and metaphors."

Holly clenched her teeth together, but was more angry than sad. "You brought this distraction on yourself! If you hadn't said anything, none of this wouldn't have happened!"

"You're the one who kissed me!"

"I thought we could just forget about it!"

"How could I ever forget about something as amazing as that?!"

And with that, dead silence swept over the room like a never-ending shadow. Time was unreadable. Artemis immediately, before the last word was even out of his mouth, realized what he had just said. The worst thing was... he couldn't bring himself to take it back. It was too true.

Nobody knew what to say. What could there be said? Artemis Fowl II just admitted he enjoyed it when Holly kissed him.

The term awkward silence suddenly become very real to each and every person in that room. And it was Artemis' room, so he couldn't run out, then in again to have another sobbing fit. Pssst. Been there, done that.

Holly's legs trembled, her whole figure trembled. Artemis just said...he said that he liked it when he kissed her!

He likes me, he really does, a rebellious part of her thought happily. Holly then shook her head to clear those thoughts away.

You can't like him back, another part argued. You're different species.!

So are a donkey and a mule, Holly thought.

Eww! Did you really just say that?

And that's how it went for several minutes. Until Holly finally said something.

"Artemis do you-that is-I mean-"

"For goodness sakes, Holly is trying to ask if you like her," said Juliet, exasperated with Holly's stumbling over words. "And not just like, I mean _like_."

"Well, I don't know. I mean she's-" Artemis was becoming very flustered and red in the face until Juliet interrupted him.

"Oh my gosh! Why is it so hard to admit you like each other? It's not as if I locked you two together in the basement with a hidden camera. Say, not a bad..." Juliet trailed off, imagining all the 'wonderful' things she could do.

"Juliet..." Butler warned.

Holly had an embarrassed smile on her face. "I wouldn't be entirely sure about that."

And all was silent...again. Except for Juliet, she was jumping up and down excitedly and squealing.

Then Artemis made one of the most daring moves a teen could ever make.

Artemis Fowl kissed Holly Short.

It was amazing. It was like literal fireworks were around them (Juliet holding sparklers), vibrant colors was awash all around them. Artemis could smell Holly's signature elf order, grass and citrus. Holly, nor Artemis could describe the wonderful feeling. Just that it was wonderful.

When they...well, when they stopped...kissing, all they could do was stare at each other.

Butler was gaping. Juliet was grinning. Then the bodyguard pulled on her sleeve lightly and whispered into her ear, "I think we should go..."

Not taking her eyes off the two, she nodded. And slowly and as subtly as they could, they made their way out of the room. Holly and Artemis were alone.

Then the full shock of what Artemis had just done hit him in an instant. His face turned as beet red as Commander Root got when he got angry (and that was very red) and he looked away.

"S-Sorry..." the sheepishly looking genius said.

Holly swallowed. "It's okay... I forgot how... great that feeling was."

Artemis turned his head back. "What...?"

"You heard me, Mud Boy," scoffed Holly. "I'm not saying it again."

A smile crept up Artemis' lips. "I seem to recall you saying how great it was. I believe you meant marvelous."

"Oh! I see we have an even bigger ego now," Holly joked. It felt natural, Holly liked that feeling.

"I can with you as my girlfriend," Artemis said jauntily.

Holly's jaw dropped open. "Do you mean that-"

And Artemis silenced her with one simple action.

Can you guess what it was?


	7. Epilogue

**Cynthia: You thought this was over, didn't you? It was so hard to keep this a secret from the reviewers that I pm, or is my friend outside of fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it, I enjoyed writing it with Raven. I love you all, you wonderful people! Okay, done being a weirdo.**

**Couldn't have said it better myself :D it was awesome writing with her, and I love your comments enough to marry them. (Okay that was creepy...) But you get the point! So... the REAL last time I get to say it... Comment, compliment, critique, love, hate. And review! Enjoy! 33 :) J**

One of the hardest parts of Holly and Artemis's relationship was even getting it _started_. But the next tough patch was, after many years, getting people to accept it.

It had been four years since they started officially dating.

Angeline Fowl and Juliet were absolutely thrilled, well, Juliet was more than thrilled. She was planning their _wedding_.

Butler and Artemis Fowl Senior were accepting too, Holly and Artemis both agreed that they should wait before telling them. Foaly frequently helped Holly get a bit more time off work so she could spend time with Artemis, but not so much that the other officers began to suspect something. Until they told them. Artemis was 19.

There was an uproar. Holly was looked down on from people in lower positions from her, so much that she was eventually knocked down from her position as captain. With too much hate being thrown at her from every single direction, she quit. Though not quite as enthusiastic about it as Angeline Fowl, and most definitely not as much as Juliet.

Myles and Beckett liked it too. Holly was like a big sister to them and they got to tease Artemis relentlessly.

Foaly was happy for them too, for the same reason as Myles and Beckett, the latter one, that is.

The only people who were wholeheartedly against it were the LEP.

Holly and Artemis both agreed that they should wait before telling them. Foaly frequently helped Holly get a bit more time off work so she could spend time with Artemis, but not so much that the other officers began to suspect something. Until they told them. Artemis was 19.

There was an uproar. Holly was looked down on from people in lower positions from her, so much that she was eventually knocked down from her position as captain. With too much hate being thrown at her from every single direction, she quit.

The day she quit, Holly showed up at Artemis' doorstep. And it was raining. Wonderful, absolutely wonderful.

"Holly, come in, come in." Artemis ushered his soaking girlfriend inside and put her in a chair in front of a roaring fire.

"What happened?"

"I quit," said Holly in a tone that said 'I can't believe I actually did it'.

"You quit? But I thought you loved your job." Artemis couldn't believe that Holly quit being on the LEP. Well, he actually could. She quit the LEP after they (temporarily) defeated Opal.

She swallowed and nodded, shivering a little. She was warming quickly, though. "I-I did, but I was getting so much hate from being with you... today they even voted me down from captain."

"O-Oh, Holly... I..."

"I got fed up," she murmured, looking down. "So I quit until they can learn to accept it."

"Well, you're welcome to stay here. You can have the guest bedroom," Artemis offered. Hmmmm. Holly being in the same house as the twins and Juliet. Oh, such fun!

Holly nodded her thanks, still shivering. "Thanks. If you don't mind, I'll go to bed now." Holly moved her legs to go upstairs. But there was a slight problem, her legs wouldn't move.

Artemis noticed Holly's efforts to move her legs. "Problem?"

"Uh...yeah. I can't move my legs," said Holly sheepishly. How embarrassing, thought Holly.

"It's fine," said Artemis nonchalantly. "I'll carry you up."

"Okay. Wait, WHAT?"

She was blushing. Hard. But Artemis stayed straight faced with a hint of a small smirk. He stood up, wrapped one arm under Holly's legs, and lifted her up onto his chest. She was avoiding his gaze, but it was difficult.

To cover up her embarrassment, she murmured, "How you are strong enough to carry me I do not know."

He chuckled a tiny bit and continued to walk with her up the stairs.

The next morning at breakfast Juliet said, "Artemis, I found something very interesting."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Juliet paused and smirked. "The guest room was occupied. And by who?"

"Whom, Juliet, it's whom are you still up for those grammar lessons?" Artemis asked in a superior tone. Being a genius was so fun.

"Hahaha," said Juliet dryly. "As I was saying, the person occupying the room was even _more_ interesting, if you can believe it." Being a Butler was so fun.

Artemis looked up. He was starting to get a little nervous, Artemis _really_ did not want it to be announced in front of his Mother, the twins, and Butler.

He swallowed slightly, and Juliet laughed at this.

"It's not like that," he said. "She... quit the LEP."

Now Juliet turned serious and sat down. "Oh... why?"

"She was getting too much hate from being with me and was voted down from captain. So she'd had enough of it and yesterday she quit."

"Wow..." She stood up. "I'm going to go talk to her."

Artemis grabbed Juliet's arm. "What are you going to talk to her about?" Artemis didn't exactly trust Juliet with Holly.

"It's fine, Arty," said Juliet, yanking her arm from Artemis' grasp. "Your girlfriend and I are just going to talk." Honestly. It was as if Artemis didn't trust her. How insulting.

Beckett snickered and leaned over to Myles. "Simple-toon has girlfriend." And proceeded to make kissy faces.

"Simple-toon," Myles agreed.

"May we _please_ stop having breakfast conversations like this?" Artemis asked uncomfortably. It's not that Artemis was embarrassed that he was dating Holly, he just regretted telling the twins and perhaps Juliet, as it was a popular conversation at the dining table.

While Artemis was dealing with his somewhat dysfunctional siblings, Juliet was knocking on Holly's door.

"Holly do you wanna-"

Holly opened the door. "No, I do not want to build a snowman."

Juliet's pouted. "Why not? It's a delightful song from a classic movie."

"It's been out for six months."

Juliet shrugged. Who was she to argue about taste in films? "Forget about that, Artemis told me."

She heard a sigh from behind the door. "Come in."

Juliet walked in to see Holly laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She looked like she was lost. Juliet frowned sympathetically and sat beside her on the bed.

"I-I'm sorry..." Might as well begin simple.

"It's alright. They're happy. And the LEP will probably be better off."

"Holly," she said, "don't think that."

She sat up. "But it's true! I mean, there was so much conflict, and it was slowing us down. We weren't winning as many shootouts as we should've. Without me, they won't be distracted."

Juliet raised her hands. "Stop! Just stop it."

Holly was confused. "Stop what?" What was she doing that made Juliet so upset?

"Stop putting yourself down. You're an _amazing_ captain, don't let anyone tell you different," Juliet commanded.

Holly paused a minute, looking into the other girl's eyes, then turned away. But Juliet saw a slight smile on her face.

"Thanks..." the elf murmured.

"They'll want you back sooner or later," Juliet promised. She stood up. "Now come on, let's eat."

And it turns out that Juliet was right. Four months later of living at the Fowl mansion, she got a call from one of the officers. He said, "Holly, even though we don't accept that you're in love with a mud boy, it's been four months of losing battles and fairy gold. Slowly the LEP is failing... and... we need you."

To this she said, "Why should I? Everyone hates me."

And he responded, "We will learn to get used to it if you come back."

Eventually, she agreed, and was now the captain of the LEP again.

Holly was saying her goodbyes before she left for Haven to be Captain again.

"Miss you, Olly!" Beckett cried, wrapping himself around Holly. He had taken up calling her Olly.

"Miss you as well," said Myles formally.

Holly laughed and ruffled Myles' hair. "Ever the mature one, Myles."

"I'll miss you, Holly," said Juliet. "Hopefully I won't have to trick you into coming here. Nope, not while Arty is here!"

Holly blushed. "Just...don't steal the communicator anymore."

The blonde girl laughed. "No promises."

Then it was Artemis' turn. "I see you're going back to Haven, Captain."

Holly rolled her eyes, "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"Hey! That's _Major_, obvious to you."

Holly put her hand up to the side of her face in mock surprise. "Frond! Did Artemis Fowl just make a joke? Miracles can happen after all."

"Don't go insane over it, Holly"

Holly embraced Artemis, "Me? Go insane? Unheard of!" Holly was smiling. Artemis had really changed over the four years. She would miss not seeing him every day.

"Well, I better go," said Holly a little reluctantly.

"Don't let Foaly get a swelled head," replied Artemis in reply.

Holly smiled and then left.

And so the returning officer returned, and earned odd stares along the way. When they announced her arrival and the reason, everyone began to act extra nice to her, which she liked. For a while.

But Holly was not one for people being all "good-happy-day" towards her. So she told her closest officers to act more comfortably around her and they said yes. Probably just because they couldn't have her leaving again, but it was good enough.

Like they suspected, the LEP started winning against their enemies and Holly was usually the cause.

She maintained her strong love with Artemis and her strong friendship with Juliet and Butler. And eventually, of course, Artemis finally got down on one knee and popped the big question. And of course, Holly said yes with as much dignity as she possessed (which mainly involved giving him a snappy retort then accepting).

They lived a happy life, and Artemis a long one, which was surprising considering how much trouble they got into along the way. But all sunrises have sunsets, and they both knew Holly lived so much longer than him. But for as long as Artemis lived, they would always cherish each other's love and in the genius's last moments, he remembered their first kiss and the strange circumstances they were under.

The last thing he heard were four words he'd never forget. Four words that he thought meant for sure that they would never share another kiss when they had returned to his time so long ago. But they had had many, and those words proved that as well. For sure, they would meet again.

"In another time, Artemis."


End file.
